Mistaken Word
by mspolapotter
Summary: What if you say those three words, eight letters to someone who wasn't meant to hear it?
1. Words Can Never be Taken Back

Okay! So I'm back with a new fic, this is the one I was telling you about. This fic is based on a real-life experience, but not exactly everything. I've twisted the story a little bit, because, really, there's nothing more about this story now. I was just so frustrated that day that I decided to write a story.

Anyway, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but hell, it's FREAKIN' HARD to do that with a story like this.

Some of my readers are my school friends and classmates, so, yeah, you get the picture. Please R&R. Thanks so much! I'll be telling bits of the real happening after the chapters.

* * *

**MISTAKEN WORD **by** _pAula-p0tter_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Words Can Never be Taken Back**

Arggh. I hate my life. I hate it, hate it, hate it! Why does Draco Malfoy have to be the one to tease me? Why did it have to be me who couldn't distinguish anybody's voice? Why me? Damn!

It all began with History of Magic, with the least strict teacher ever, Binns. Everyone was noisy, and I was on high myself.

"Okay, class settle down, settle down!" Binns was shouting over the din. We had all settled down, but still, everyone was feeling hyper. "Good. Now, who can tell me what actually happened during the goblin revolution in 1072?"

As usual, my hand was in the air first.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The goblins created their own parliamentary government. Their first prime minister was Goshwack the Great."

"Marvelous! Marvelous! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Binns said. "Everyone, let's give Miss Granger a hand."

Everyone was clapping enthusiastically. I even bowed with a smug smile. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike were cheering, whooping and whistling.

But there was one statement that stood out above the rest.

"I love you, Hermione!" Someone shouted.

"I love you, too!" I said in my sweetest voice possible, thinking it was Harry or Ron or Neville or . . . whoever else.

But it wasn't. Everyone was staring at me, their mouths open. I had assumed wrong.

It was Malfoy who had said it.

Damn this life.

And so you now see why I am ranting. Ever since that fateful day, he never stopped following me around, pretending to worship me or whatnot just to annoy me. Harry and Ron are no help either. For the first (and most probably the last) time ever in history, they seem to be on his side.

"Hey Hermione, you look pretty today," he said as he walks by me on the way to lunch. As usual. I just roll my eyes at him.

"I can't believe both of you!" I said to Harry, who was reading the Daily Prophet, and Ron, who was stuffing his face.

"Huh?" Harry said. Ron just looked at me.

"You should be stopping his insanity, you know?"

"Oh come on, 'Mione, let the guy have his fun," Harry said. Ron gulped down his mouthful of food.

"And besides, you have to admit you enjoy the attention."

"I do _not_ enjoy the attention!" I retorted, crossing my arms on my chest, stamping my foot angrily then sitting down with a huff.

"You wouldn't want this to stop," Ginny interjected. "Once he stops teasing you and following you around and stuff, you're going to miss it."

"I will so not," I contradicted.

"Oh, believe me you will."

***

So basically, that's my life now. On a daily basis, Malfoy will come up to me with a bunch of his friends, and say . . . gooey, icky, romantic stuff. I can't believe I just said that.

"Hey, Mione! Miss you!" Then he kissed my cheek! The nerve!!

I told this story to Ginny later that night.

"Your problems easy to solve, you know," she replied after my rant.

"How?"

"You have to play along. Go with his flow. Do what he does. Soon, he'll get pissed off," she said as if it was easier than putting on your Velcro-strapped shoes.

Wait, do what he does?!

"Insane!" I said in disbelief.

"Works all the time," she said, waving a hand dismissively.

Fine. He wants to play love? I'll give him love.

***

For some reason. Flitwick gave us a damn project. Three Gryffindors plus three Slytherins each group.

"Ah, of course. The Hogwarts Trio may never be separated," he said with a smile as he reached my name. "Let's see . . . who can we . . . ah-ha! Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you will be grouped with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson." There was a lot of cheering and whooping. I had my smug smile put on. "You will be working with the effects of Powdered Fluke Diamonds with Bowtruckle Liquid Essence."

Hah. Easy peasy.

"Now, for the rest of the period, I want the groups to come together to talk about how you can come up with a project to prove this."

The cheering came again. Draco stood up, Blaise and a sulky Parkinson following him. He put his arm around my neck as we all sat down. I pretended not to mind. I even moved my chair as close to him as possible and rested my head on his shoulder. Parkinson's face turned into a deep scarlet.

When everyone was already in their respective groups, Harry, elected group leader, of course, began talking.

"Okay," he began. "So, Hermione, Mugglespeak this project."

"Well, Fluke diamond is the Wizarding counterpart of Sucrose, which has a formula of C12H22O11 and Bowtruckle Liquid Essence is Sulfuric Acid, H2SO4. When combined, they create heat energy and Carbon."

The others gaped at me.

"What? Harry asked for Mugglespeak," I replied innocently. He just shook his head and continued.

"Zabini, you and Parkinson research in the Library for any related study and more facts about the substances. Ron, you and I will look for any experiment paraphernalia and Hermione, you and Malfoy do the papers. Any questions?"

My hand shot up.

"There's just this one little thing," I said sweetly. Then I pulled a handful of his shirt and pulled him towards me. "Why am I paired up with this jerk?!" I hissed.

"You seem to be enjoying it," was his smug reply. I let him go. Yeah. I was supposed to be enjoying this. I cringed inwardly as I moved back to my position beside Malfoy.

* * *

Yeah, so there. What really happened was we were in English class (my favorite subject, but not my favorite period this year) and I was asked to explain something. When I was done, everyone began clapping (we always do that during English) and of course I felt pretty smug myself. Then somebody shouted those three (okay, four including my name) and I said it back. Everyone started gasping. I thought it was one of my closest guy friends, but turned out it wasn't. Ever since that day, he's been BUGGING me. Well, the bugging stopped now.

That's it! I'm working on the next chapter. I'll update soon! Thanks for reading. :)


	2. TheProjectThatChangedTheViewofThings

Aaaannndd...here's the second chapter!! Bits of the real life story still included, but literally bits.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Project That Changed the View of Things**

"Hey, mudblood!" Parkinson called from behind me as I was making my way to the Great Hall. "Granger!"

I did not bother to look. They were not worthy of my attention if they were going to treat me this way.

"Hermione!" a deeper voice said. Much better. I stopped in my tracks and saw Zabini walking towards me. "Pansy and I found this in the Library. Thought it might help with the papers." He handed me a thick roll of parchment.

"Thanks," I replied, unable to keep the ice from my voice. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.

"Uh, and yeah, don't hex me or anything, but Draco wants to meet you in the library later so that you can get started. Is that okay?"

Pansy didn't say anything but I can tell from her expression that she was cursing me to the pits of hell.

"Yeah. Tell him I'll meet him there at six," I replied. It was always a joy to tease this particular Slytherin.

"Sure," he replied with a small smile. "I'll see you later." He waved a hand in farewell.

"You too." Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't be so prejudiced about Slytherins.

I continued into the Great Hall and looked for Harry and Ron.

***

Later at six, I grudgingly made my way to the Library (something that I've never actually done before) with the roll of parchment from Zabini.

I found him near the back, intently reading a Potions book.

"Hey," I said to catch his attention.

"Hey," he said back without looking up from his book.

Now this was not Normal Malfoy Behavior. At that particular moment, I wasn't sure if I was seeing the real Draco. There were no gooey lines to irritate me, no insulting words to annoy the hell out of me.

"What are you reading?" I asked with sincere curiosity, trying to see if there would be any change in his peculiar behavior.

"Bowtruckles," he replied, finally looking up. He scooted over a bit and patted the empty space beside him. "Come here."

I had no choice but to sit.

He moved half of the book to my side so I could see clearly.

"Bowtruckles don't actually eat the fairy eggs," he said matter-of-factly. "They just get the concentrated pixie dust inside. They need it to add extra protection to the wand trees they guard.

I have to admit, I am pretty impressed.

"How do they do that?" I asked.

"See their hands?" he pointed at the picture on my side of the book. "Their long fingers have some sort of suckers that vacuum the concentrated pixie dust. After sucking, their fingers are closed by the brown essence we need."

He turned to the next page. It showed a picture of a dead bowtruckle.

"The brown essence dries out a few minutes after they die," he continued. "What's left of the concentrated pixie dust goes directly to the wand trees. It serves as a mark of their lifelong service."

Dries a few minutes after death?

"Which means—?" I began.

"We have to 'harvest' the bowtruckles ourselves," he answered before I could even ask. "That would be tricky. The essence is corrosive to human skin."

"Of course it is!" I said. "Have you forgotten? Bowtruckle Liquid Essence is Sulfuric Acid. It's a strong one."

"We have to use dragon hide gloves for this one," he said.

"That won't be a problem," I said, "But where would we find a whole orchard full of wand trees?"

"We could go to Diagon Alley. Ask Ollivander," he replied. "Or we could ask Gregorovitch. He's a family friend. I'll ask Father."

"Library's closing, dears," Madam Pince suddenly said, interrupting our conversation.

"Oh, sorry," Malfoy replied. We gathered our stuff and got ready to leave.

"I'll walk you to your portrait hole," Malfoy offered. He grabbed the obviously heavy roll of parchment before I could even reach for it. "And I'll keep this."

"You don't have to—"

"No, I _want_ to," he interjected. This wasn't the Malfoy that I grew up with. For once I let him have his way.

While we were walking, we discussed how we could trick the bowtruckles. We decided on using Luminesce powder, which looked like pixie dust. According to Malfoy— okay, the book he read—bowtruckles also went for plain pixie dust and that they couldn't distinguish differences between substances.

We stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Are you sure you're going to take all of that?" I've been popping the question every five minutes, but he still won't budge. Besides the parchment, he was also carrying several books on bowtruckles. We'll concentrate on the Fluke Diamonds later.

"Sure I'm sure," he said. "Well, er, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I replied with a smile. I was hiding the urge to point my wand at him and burst "Who are you and what did you do to Draco Malfoy?" I chuckled and shook my heads to myself at the thought.

* * *

So we didn't actually have a project like this, but we have this little thing called research. And it's not a little thing. It's the reason why I haven't been writing so much. We weren't groupmates, actually, but we used to hang out in the lab to help each other out. When we're not with so much people, he's just a normal guy. I was sorta comforted with the thought of that but the next day, he bugged me again. And I hated him again. hahaha

Please R&R. Third chappy already in the works. :)


	3. The GryffindorSlytherin Team Up

So I guess you're wondering why I'm uploading this fast. Well, our country perished from a huge typhoon so classes were suspended for an entire week

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Gryffindor-Slytherin Team up**

I never asked Malfoy if he actually sent an owl to his father because he went back to his usual annoying self the next day.

In two days, I got my answer.

"Hey," he said, grabbing my arm before I said the password to the Fat Lady.

"What do you want?" I said, annoyed.

"It's about that appointment with Gregorovitch," he said seriously. No one was around, so maybe this was one of those rare chances where I could see Malfoy's other side.

I decided to give him another chance.

"We're going to Bulgaria tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow?!" I said incredulously. "How? It's not a Hogsmeade weekend."

"We could ask Flitwick for a waiver," he replied almost immediately. "We could go out of school for official businesses like this."

"How will we get there?"

"Father's fixing the Floo network with the Ministry."

"Won't he be angry when he finds out you're going with me?"

"Blaise is helping us."

I tried to contemplate for a second. Going with Malfoy felt like betraying Harry and Ron since they've been enemies since we set foot here at Hogwarts. But if I don't agree, nothing will happen. And Malfoy seems sincere enough.

"Alright. I'll meet you tomorrow at ten."

***

When I woke up the next day, I packed my messenger bag with the essentials: dragon hide gloves, Luminesce powder, essence of murtlap, dittany (in case one of us gets hurt badly), a change of clothes, my Muggle First Aid kit and my Chemistry book.

After breakfast, I headed downstairs near the first floor lavatory. A few minutes later, Malfoy showed up.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my arm.

We slowed down behind a huge pillar near their portrait hole. Blaise was ushering the students outside.

When he gave the thumbs up, we entered the portrait hole. Both of us grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the grate.

"We're going to Dormiens Manor, okay?" he said. I just nodded. "On three. One, two, three!"

"Dormiens Manor!" we said together as we dropped the Floo powder on the fireplace. The last image I saw was Blaise waving goodbye.

I did not dare let go of Malfoy's hand. Half because I don't want to get lost or something, half because (I don't believe it) I liked holding his hand.

After a few minutes, we stopped. I was looking out into a room decorated in various shades of red. The design was totally Victorian. The draperies were maroon and the carpet was a deep cranberry color. The couch was in crimson and the walls were a dark red.

Malfoy assisted me out of the grate and helped me dust off.

"Why is it called Dormiens?" I asked. "That means sleeping, right?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to go to Hogwarts. The real plan was Durmstrang," he began. "Everything was set, and this manor was finished, but then Mother decided to pull out my registration, insisting the place was too cold."

I can't help but look around. My eyes were scanning the place in detail.

"Young master," A high-pitched voice suddenly greeted. A house elf was bowing low in front of Draco. "I have prepared your meal."

"Excellent," Draco replied. "Oh, by the way, this is my house-elf, Squeaky."

"Yours?"

"This manor was created for me. Everything in it is mine," he explained. "Well, I know how averted you are to house-elves, but I promise that she was the one who knocked at the door." Then he turned to the elf. "Squeaky, this is Miss Hermione Granger. She is our guest for today."

"Miss Hermione," Squeaky repeated, preparing to bow.

"You don't have to do that," I said immediately. Squeaky stood straight. Draco led me into the dining room.

There was a medium-sized dinner table in the room with a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The table was set with silver utensils and pearly-white china. For something that is named Dormiens, the place sure is spotless.

After Lunch, we headed to Gregorovitch's shop.

"Ah, Draco! I have been vaiting for you," Gregorovitch greeted as we entered the shop. He wrapped his arms around him like a nephew. "How is your father?"

"He is well," Draco replied. "He sends his regards."

"Ah, good, good," Gregorovitch said. "So, you have come to look for bowtruckles in my orchard?"

"Yes, we need them for school."

"Surely your Care of Magical Creatures Professor could provide you with that?" he wondered.

"Ah, no," Draco replied. "See, we won't be needing just one. We need about two dozen."

"I see," Gregorovitch replied. "Vell, let us not vaste our time vith all this small talk. You come vith me."

Gregorovitch let us enter the counter and led us to the back of the shop.

"You haven't introduced me to your little friend," Gregorovitch remarked.

"Oh, sorry," Draco replied with a crooked smile. "This is Hermione Granger. She's a schoolmate of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger," Gregorovitch said.

"The pleasure is mine," I replied.

We stopped in front of a brick wall. Gregorovitch took out his wand and traced some signs on the wall. Slowly, it began to open, revealing a forest filled with trees.

"Good luck, young ones. I will leave the passageway half open so that you may call me if there may be any trouble."

"That's great, thanks." Draco replied.

We entered the woods.

"So where shall we start?" I asked.

***

After about three hours, the potato sack that Draco brought was almost half-full with bowtruckles. I casted a charm on it so that it would not rip open no matter what.

"We're almost done," he said. Sweat dripped from his brow. It may be easy tricking them, but it was much harder to catch them or avoid their claws. Even with dragon hide gloves.

He spread some Luminesce powder on the ground. Immediately, a bowtruckle came closer and sniffed it. Then, his claws began caressing the pile.

"And . . . ouch!"

"Draco! What happened?" I approached him frantically, checking his hand.

"It clawed me. And some of the essence dripped on my hand," he said, blowing on his hand. Sure enough, the back of his hand was reddening.

I took out the murtlap essence and my Muggle First Aid kit.

"Better?" I asked when his hand was cooled down and covered with a clean cloth.

"Yeah. Thanks, Hermione," he replied.

Do mine ears deceive me?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. I'm guessing that my eyes widened and I stopped in mid-gasp.

"You called me Hermione," I said.

"Well, you called me Draco earlier."

Wow. Now that's a first.

* * *

Okay, more bits. There was actually no escape, but we kept going out of school to go to universities to ask for help. Well, I usually ask him if they're going somewhere and I just joke him about it, tell him to bring me something or whatnot. We became pretty close with his group (there are 3 per group,btw) and we usually hang around in te lab together. We actually created this "research clique". hehehe :)

Thanks for reading! please review :)


	4. Mysterious Changes

Hey people I'm back!! Here's another chapter for you guys. The next one's almost done, so maybe I'll post it a little later. This one's got a bit of truth into it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Changes**

By the time we were done, it was already getting dark.

"We better spend the night at the manor," he sighed. We stepped through the passageway and thanked Gregorovitch for the bowtruckles.

"Come back if you need anything," Gregorovitch said warmly when we said our goodbyes.

When we entered the manor, the smell of steak and potatoes was lingering in the air. My stomach grumbled. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Dinner's ready, young master and young miss," Squeaky said. I never actually noticed how she looked like before. She was a house elf, but she was unlike the others. She didn't look mistreated like Dobby, nor did she look scared to death like Winky. She wasn't even wearing a dirty loincloth, like Kreacher. She was neat, she had a pleasant attitude and she was dressed properly, in a blue and white uniform.

"I wish Dobby was treated like this," I said to Draco.

"Well, he wasn't mine to deal with," he replied. We entered the dining room and he seated me in a gentlemanly manner.

After dinner, we had a little chat in front of the fireplace, with soft piano music playing in the background.

I noticed the sound.

"I didn't realize you listened to foreign music," I said.

"Well, I like Yiruma," he replied.

We sat in silence for a while. I stared at the dancing flames.

"Why aren't you always like this?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"Like this, all nice," I replied. "Why do you act like a jerk at school?"

"Well, it's much easier to be myself when no one's watching," he replied easily. "At school, someone could tell Father in a snap if I was acting all Gryffindor-ish."

I laughed. "It must be hard.

"It is," he replied thoughtfully.

"I wish you were always like this," I said "so that you and Harry don't have to fight all the time. I wish you're all normal like this, not a jerk."

"I wish, too, so that I don't have to irritate Potter all the time. It's also hard, you know," he said. "Although there are perks. You get to boss everyone around, you get a couple of cronies, you get the girl who everyone's been looking at in your House . . ."

"**I take that back, you are a jerk**," I said jokingly. I suddenly thought about Pansy. How would she react if she found out about this?

I yawned involuntarily.

"It's getting late. I probably take you to your room," he said. He took my hand and helped me off the couch.

We entered a large room on the second floor. I guessed that this was one of their guest rooms.

It was wonderful. The interior was still Victorian, only the main color was purple.

"The bathroom's over there," he said pointing at the door on the right "and if you need anything, my room's just two doors down.

"Thanks," I said, setting foot on the soft, mauve carpet.

"Yeah, and . . . er, goodnight," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Goodnight," I replied. He nodded once and then closed the door.

***

We returned to school early next morning.

"I guess we have to continue the paper tonight, so I'll see you later," he said when we reached his portrait hole.

"Yeah, see you later," I replied with a wave. I watched him enter the room before I walked away.

Boy, was I surprised when I entered.

"Hermione!" Harry said as if he hadn't breathed the whole day. Suddenly his arms were around me.

Wasn't it always the other way around?

"Where were you?" he asked, genuinely worried.

I was so shocked that I blurted out the truth. "Bulgaria?"

"You didn't run off to meet with Krum, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Run off with Krum—? What—? Ron, are you _crazy_? I'd never run off to meet Krum!"

"Then what were you doing there?" Harry asked.

"Draco and I collected Bowtruckles for the project," I said.

Their eyes were wide with shock.

"With Malfoy?" Harry clarified. "Without even telling us?"

"I wanted to but it was so urgent—"

"You could've said to us yesterday morning," he said.

"And you just called the git by his first name," Ron said.

"It was just so fast. I didn't want to wake you up—"

"That's no excuse, Hermione," Harry said.

"Don't you realize you just called him by his first name?"

"You practically betrayed us," Harry said.

"Not to mention, you just called him by his first name—"

"Shut up, already, Ron!" Harry and I said together.

"Look, I know you're hurt, and I'm really, really sorry for that," I said. "I just couldn't say no. He was so . . . . prepared and everything."

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Okay, we forgive you this time," Harry said. "Warn us next time, okay?"

"I promise," I said, raising my right hand. Then I hugged both of them. "And next time I'll give you a warning."

Ron then ruffled my hair. I resisted the urge to kick him so that they won't get any angrier. At least, I know I'm forgiven.

* * *

Well, see the truth part of it is I really betrayed one of my friends because of the guy. I didn't run off with him though, like what Hermione did. I just told him an unforbidden secret. And my friends really hated me for yeah, one line's bold because that's not mine. i took it from the movie Camp Rock.

Well, thanks for reading! Please rev! :)


	5. Shopping MuggleStyle

So, as you probably would've guessed, school's back on. I know it's been long, but anyhoo, here you go.**

* * *

**

** Chapter 5: Shopping Muggle-Style**

After Arithmancy, I had lunch with Ron and Harry.

"Hey," I said with a wide smile. I sat down in beside Harry and began putting food on my plate. "Just thought I'd tell you. I'm meeting with Draco later."

"Again?" Harry asked like an overly-defensive big brother.

"Yeah," I replied. "We're getting the papers done."

"How will you get the papers done if there's no experiment yet?"

"How will we get the experiment done if you haven't searched for any of the paraphernalia we need?"

Harry and I glared at each other for a while.

"Would you two stop that?" Ron said. He said. He probably swallowed his food while we were bickering. "We all just made up last night. Let's not get into a fight again."

"Fine," Harry said.

"Fine," I said.

"Ron, we better get a waiver from Flitwick to get outside," Harry said, like the fight didn't happen at all. I reached in my bag.

"Here," I handed him one like a peace offering.

"Thanks," he replied, smiling sheepishly at me.

***

That night, I met Draco at our usual spot.

"What are you reading now?" I asked when I saw him holding a different Potions book.

"Fluke Diamonds, what else?" he replied. He moved over to let me sit again.

"No, thanks, I brought my own," I said when he offered me half of the book as usual. "I bet this one will enlighten us more on the subject."

I took out my Chemistry book and opened in to the chapter on polysaccharides.

"Alrighty then. Let's see what you Muggles have to say," he said.

The whole hour it was me explaining what the book said. As usual, Madam Pince had to tell us it was time for closing before we left.

"You know what, I never really expected you were this nice," I said while we were walking. Once again, he'd offered to take me safely to my portrait hole.

"Many people don't. In this school, only to you and Blaise can I be this real," he replied.

"Is Blaise your best friend?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he replied. "I mean, our parents are friends, but his dad isn't sinister at all. He didn't like the idea of my father corrupting my mind at an age so young, so at times I'd sleepover at Blaise's for weeks. My parents didn't mind. They never think about me in my present. Just in my future."

"What do you mean?"

"Father wants me to grow up like him. Having a high position in the society without having to be in the government, hating Muggles, scowling at half-bloods and blood traitors . . . But I hate it. It's just not . . . me."

"You should tell him that," I said. "He can't make something out of what you're not."

"He has an iron hand. Not even Mother can stand up to him," he replied.

I patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. He smiled at me.

I didn't realize we reached the Fat Lady.

"See you tomorrow," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

***

Harry and Ron were able to find some of the equipment in Diagon Alley, but they still had to go to London to find some of the stuff.

"You busy tomorrow?" Harry asked on Friday during dinner.

"Not so," I replied. "Why?"

"Would you go with us to London?" he asked. "Ron's not much of an explorer. And I bet you know some great stores there."

I felt I had to make it up to him. "Sure."

Before I went to sleep later that night, an owl was tapping on our dorm's window. It was Draco's handsome eagle owl.

_Hermione,_

_Can we have lunch tomorrow at the Quidditch Pitch? If you're kinda busy, it's pretty okay with me. I would just like to talk to you even more, disregarding all the research work we're doing._

_Hope you'll come._

_Draco_

How sweet for him to do that. Oh no, I still don't know what time Harry and I will finish the trip. Maybe I could make amends . . .

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm busy tomorrow. I still don't know what time I'll be free, but I'm pretty sure I'll be free a little after lunch. Why don't we meet there for an early dinner? How does four sound like?_

_Hermione_

I tied the note to the owl and set it free. After five minutes, it came back with a response.

_Sounds great. I'll meet you there._

Now I can sleep in peace.

***

Of course, neither Harry nor Ron could be trusted on waking up early. I had to practically drag them out of bed and shove them into the shower.

"Good morning, 'Mione," Neville greeted groggily. None of the boys in their dormitory found it unusual to see me in their dorm.

"Morning," I replied with a sweet smile. I grabbed a huge pillow from Harry's bed. "Get up Ron." He replied with a low grunt. I hit him with the pillow. "Get up." Another grunt. Another hit with the pillow.

"Don't you think you're being kinda . . . harsh?" Dean asked groggily. He too had just woken up.

"At least I don't do what Mrs. Weasley does," I replied.

Then I thought of the perfect solution.

"Ron, I don't mean to bug you," I began, "but a spider's on the edge of your bed."

"Gah!" Ron screamed immediately jumping out of bed. I smiled with satisfaction. "Alright, I'm awake." He padded to the showers muttering about bossy best friends and spider jokes.

After an hour, we were off to Muggle London.

"These things look . . . odd, don't they?" Ron asked, looking around in the laboratory equipment store.

"Looks pretty normal to me," Harry shrugged.

"Would you act Muggle?" I pleaded. He stopped trying to put his fingers through the test tubes.

"Sorry," he replied. "Blimey, I better bring Dad here sometime."

Harry and I looked at each other and just shook our heads.

After two hours, we had all the lab stuff we need. The magical equipment will be released by Flitwick.

We had a quick lunch at a nearby fastfood and headed back to school.

For the next hour, my problem was what to wear. I can't go all girly, that's just not me. I can't go white-tee-and-jeans since it looked too underdressed. I can't wear all black, I might look to goth.

I decided to wear what I would normally throw together on a sunny day. T-shirt over sweater, jeans and sneakers. I had to make sure that my sneakers were spotless.

With one last look in the mirror to make sure that I didn't have dirt on my nose or something, I headed off to the pitch.

* * *

The only thing real about this one is buying the lab materials. Hehe. Nothing much. Anyway, I have an awesome idea about the ending, inspirerd by what happened last thursday.

Thanks for the continuous support! :)


	6. Something That's Totally Unacceptable

i know. i lost my writing rate again. it's just that second quarter (1st sem) is coming to a close, requirements this requirements here's a pretty short chapter, but the information withing is vital for the story. not the REAL story though.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Something That's Totally Unacceptable**

He was already basking in the sun when I arrived. He was dressed in all black. I remembered that he did not know how to dress the Muggle way.

He smiled when he saw me approaching him.

"Wow, you look great," he said. I grimaced. I knew he was just fooling around. As usual, he invited me to sit with him.

"What's with all this stuff?" I asked. There was practically a feast on the picnic blanket laid out before us.

"Just thought we'd give ourselves a treat after a whole week's work," he replied, pouring Butterbeer into two small cups. He gave one to me. "To us," he said.

"To us," I echoed with a smile. We clinked our cups together and drank the Butterbeer. He then offered me some treacle tart.

"I assure you, I helped the elves prepare this," he said when I hesitated. "I've been in the kitchen ever since the morning."

With a smile, I helped myself to some and took a bite. I smiled with satisfaction. I could hear him sigh heavily.

"What?" I asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it," he admitted sheepishly.

We did the one thing we loved doing together. Talking.

He talked to me how his life was when he was young. His father had toyed with humans in front of him. Apparently, his father was also associated with the Muggle society, but only as a somewhat executioner. The flash of green light was the only thing those poor Muggles were able to see for the last time. Apparently, Draco had been there one execution day.

"The way the man was pleading, it was just so . . . devastating to see that," he narrated. "Seeing my own father kill the man mercilessly was so traumatizing. It left a lasting image on me. I never wanted to be like him."

"Then why are you like him in school?" I asked. "I mean, you could've made friends with Harry the first time around."

"He has eyes here. For Pete's sake he was a school governor," he said. "I can't go making friends with anybody if I don't want my father to beat me when I get home."

"Wait, time out, he beats you?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Ever since I was little. My mother couldn't do anything about it or else he will beat her. That's why I grew up picking on everyone. Potter was just so unlucky that he was Seeker and that he always beat me."

For the first time, I felt a surge of pity strong enough that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Poor you," I said. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked. He wiped away the tear. "Was it something I said?"

"No, no, it's . . . nothing," I replied. "It's just . . . I can't imagine how hurtful that was for you. Do any of your friends know this? Crabbe or Goyle or . . .?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are just two unfortunate boys like me," he replied. "They had it worse, they were assigned to me, like bodyguards." He cringed. "Blaise knows, though, he's like my brother."

"I never knew that you and Blaise were so close," I said.

"My Dad didn't think of Mr. Zabini much," he replied.

We were quiet for a while.

"So, what about you?" he asked. "I know absolutely nothing about you yet."

I was afraid about that.

"Well, I live with my Dad now," I began. "Before, we all lived as one big, happy family, but suddenly, we found out . . . something about Mom. He and Dad got a divorce and she took my younger brother William with her."

"How old were you when it happened?" he asked.

"Ten."

"And how old was your brother?"

"Two months."

"Whoa. So, you probably get together some time, right?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Mom and Will now live in California. I haven't seen them since I entered school," I replied. Crap. The tears were starting.

"But, Will knows you're her sister?"

"Nope," I popped my lips on the P. Mom did something so . . . unexpected that Dad didn't even want to be friends."

There was a silent. The tears started rolling down my cheeks. Then my throat felt constricted. Before I knew it I was crying. I was crying so hard that I was shaking.

I could feel his arms wrap around me in a tight protective hug. "Shh, it's going to be alright," he comforted, making circles on my back to soothe me. "It's going to be fine."

"I don't think it'll ever be," I replied.

"Relax," he tilted his head up to stare at me. "I'm here. Everything's going to be okay.

By some Universal Law of Gravitation or magnetism or . . . whatever, I was slowly moving my face closer to his. I closed my eyes and waited for a moment. Our lips met before long.

It was an awesome sensation. It felt like nothing I've ever experienced. There was passion, there were fireworks . . .

And there was love.

* * *

There is absolutely NOTHING REAL with this chapter except for the fact that we know our lives kinda deeply. and we also had lunch with his clique and mine once, which was pretty much the start of the ten of us (yes,ten) becoming one group.

thanks for reading please review!


	7. Save Me From the Dark

I know. It's been more than an entire _**freaking**_ month but i tell you _**SCHOOL'S TORTURE**_. i just finished with my exams and finished this chapter that I've been working on for so long. Please read. XD**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Save Me From the Dark**

Ever since that fateful day, we've been meeting together, using the project as an excuse. I admit to myself that I feel like betraying Harry and Ron (again) but being with him feels . . . different. Around him I can't be my bossy self. I always smile when I'm around him. We help out each other during homework instead of I just do the work. We never run out of things to talk about.

"Hermione! Draco!" Harry called while we were talking silently outside the Charms classroom. Good thing Harry still thought of it as part of the research. Deep inside my conscience was bugging me. He was my best friend, for gosh sakes! He's supposed to know first if I have a boyfriend. "You have to go to Diagon Alley later. I hear they're stocking up on pure Fluke Diamonds. That would work best with the Bowtruckle Liquid Essence rather than white sugar from Muggle groceries.

"Okay, sure." I replied. "We better go to Flitwick then, for a waiver."

"No need," Harry said. He handed me a small roll of parchment. "All you need is have Dumbledore sign it."

"Sure. Thanks," I replied. Harry nodded and turned around to go to the dormitory.

"Want me to go with you?" Draco asked.

"Do you even have to ask that?" I replied. "Of course we're going together!"

We speeded up to the Head's office after lunch, but unfortunately, he wasn't around. He had to go to some meeting with the Minister.

We headed to the Library for a little more research and after about an hour or so Dumbledore arrived. We had him sign the waiver before heading out.

"Did we wait for him that long?" I exclaimed when I saw the sky outside. It was already twilight.

"I don't know either," Draco replied. Nevertheless, we continued our journey.

We had to Apparate into an alley in Muggle London. It was so dark. I held his arm tightly.

"Relax," he said confidently. "I'm here. I'll keep you safe. 'Kay?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

We walked down a couple of streets. He looked at me reassuringly from time to time, and I just smiled back weakly.

After a few more steps, a dark tunnel was in front of us.

"Are you sure this is where we're going?" I said. A huge lump was stuck in my throat.

"Yeah," Draco replied. He seemed quite terrified himself. When I looked at him, his face was glowing because of his paleness. He hid his terror in a cough. I wanted to laugh, but I thought now was not the right time for it. I was too terrified. Still, he was too cute. I wanted to snap a picture.

"Shall we?" I asked in a tiny voice.

I heard him gulp. "Better get it over with."

We slowly made our way inside the tunnel with only our lit wands in front of us.

I was freaking creeped out. I clutched him tighter than ever.

"D-don't worry," he said. He was also scared. How cute! "We'll get out of this soon."

"Don't let go, okay?" I said.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

I was sort of relieved for the next few minutes. But then something burst.

Two of us screamed. I wanted to laugh again.

"What in the _freaking_ world was that?!" I heard him exclaim suddenly. I wanted to laugh again. I ran my wandlight over the surface where we stopped.

"Apparently you stepped on a water ball," I said.

"Oh," he replied. "Let's get on with it then."

We continued to walk in silence but I could tell something was creeping both of us out.

_Click, clack, click, clack. Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Someone was following us.

_Click, clack, click, clack. Tap, tap, tap, tap._

We looked at each other as we continued walking.

_Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

They were gaining on us. We ran faster.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked him while we were running.

"I dunno, but it's best if we get out of here as soon as possible!" he replied.

"No matter what happens, I love you, Draco!"

"You, too Hermione," he replied. "With all of my heart and all of my being."

We stopped the cheesy exchanges and continued to run. I could finally see a dim light! We would be out of the tunnel in no time. I surged on forward and tripped on my own feet landing on the concrete. Yes! We were finally out.

"Hermione, Oh God, are you alright?" he asked ultimately worried. He stood me up and rid me of all the dirt on my body. When he finally realized that I was perfectly fine, save for a few scratches on my arms, he hugged me tightly. "Thank goodness you're fine!"

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Lost them, somehow," he replied. "There was probably some turn inside there that we didn't see."

"Good," I sighed with relief. I just realized that my calves hurt a lot from that running. "Stupid heels."

Heels.

I looked at Draco's patent leather shoes. I looked at my heels. I looked inside of the tunnel.

Unexpectedly, I began laughing.

"Hermione!" Draco said, his voice worried again. "Did they hit you with a curse or something?"

"No—" I replied, catching my breath. My stomach hurt. I can't believe we were so stupid.

"What is it then?"

"The people inside—The clicking—It was all us," I finally managed to say.

"You mean—?" he asked. I nodded, still laughing.

"Were you scared or what?" I said after calming down. "You should have seen the look on your face. I wanted to just pull out my digicam and snap a picture." His face turned red.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Draco countered. I shut up. After another second we wrapped our arms around each other and laughed again. "Come on let's go already."

I put my head closer to his chest as we walked. The aftershock of my laughter was almost subsiding when he asked a question.

"What's a digicam?"

* * *

So there must be something that happened for me to write something like this? Of course.

You see, in front of my school, there's an overpass instead of your normal pedestrian lane. In case you're wondering (i'm not sure if there are also overpasses in the US or in Europe or wherever else you are from) it's like a bridge above the highway. It's also called a footbridge. Well, so much for the "I Didn't Know That" part. Well, we were going to a friend's birthday party, and we had to go over the overpass. The one we had to go over on had a bad reputation because a lot of crazy streetpeople hang out there. So of course I was pretty scared. It was really dark as well (we had to go home at least 6 pm, which is pretty dark now since the world is tilted). He was there and I was persuading them to just go to the pedestrian lane, which was a little bit of a walk. He just told me to hold on to him while we were going over. So there. Nothing happened much after that. hahahaha.

Thanks for reading please review!!


	8. These Are My Confessions

Wow!!It's been uber long!!I'm really sorry guys I just recently focused on my Twilight Series fic lately and ran out of ideas for this one. Anyhoo. Enough blabbing! Here's Chapter 8!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: These Are My Confessions**

"Ginny would you do me a favor?" I asked Ginny when I caught up with her after the Prefects' meeting.

"Depends," she replied. Typical Ginny Weasley. "What is it?"

"I know this may sound so not-like-me but . . . could you teach me how to play Quidditch?" I had to say it sometime.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" she asked herself. "Hermione Jean Granger, who despises Quidditch ever since she set foot in our beloved alma mater also known as Hogwarts, is asking me, Ginny Weasley, to teach her how to play Quidditch?"

"Yes!"

"Wow. You say a lot of things, but there's one thing I'd never thought you'd say."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" I said, smiling sheepishly. "So, will you do it?"

"Of course!"

I hugged Ginny so tightly that Ron would probably have to kill me for killing her.

"So when do we start?" I asked.

"ASAP," she replied. "We want you up and running in case anybody gets injured during a match, you know." I gulped.

"Oh . . . kay?"

"Great. I'll see you later then. Be at the common room at six," she said before waving goodbye and heading off to her next class.

Now how am I supposed to get my hands on a broom?

"Please, please Ron!! I really have to borrow your broom!" I begged him later that day in their dormitory.

"What are you planning to do? I crazy experiment on it or something? No way are you getting your hands on my Cleansweep!" he replied.

"I'm not going to do some kooky experiment on it Ron, I just need it!" I said.

"What for, then? You're gonna get it screened like Harry's Firebolt? Well, I'm telling you right now, my Cleansweep was in the hands of no Death Eater, thank you very much."

"Ron, don't be such a prat! That was ages ago!"

"And my broom's not even that much ages ago! What if you do something—okay, forget that part!" Ron said when I was about to say something. "What if you cause permanent damage to it?"

"Ron! That is completely insulting! You know me better than that!"

"I'm just saying! I don't want my broom to get hurt!"

"And you would rather your best friend get hurt flying because of one of the school's old, broken brooms," I replied calmly, by some miracle. "Fine then, have it your way." And with that I stormed out of the room.

Harry was much easier to persuade.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"I want to learn how to fly."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Who's teaching you?"

"Ginny."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Yay! Thank you!" Ron was a prat enough not to ask me if I want to learn how to fly. As if I wasn't allowed to!

Later, I met Ginny at the common room. She had with her Ron's old broom and eyed the broom I was able to borrow.

"I thought Harry's most prized possession was that?" she said.

"You're downing my flying skills," I replied with a pout.

"Hate to break it to you sis, but of all the skills you have, flying has to be way down there," she said, pointing her finger in a downward spiral.

"You're wounding my ego, let's just go down there, okay?"

Flying was much easier with Ginny to teach me. The main reason I wasn't able to learn to fly was because I was a tad scared of Madam Hooch.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Kick your feet off the ground. Don't rush things, just keep calm, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. I did as I was told and soon I was slowly moving farther and farther off the ground.

"Great job!" I heard Ginny scream from below. That got me panicking.

"Ginny Weasley you come up here this instant!"

I heard hear laugh and slowly I saw her flaming red hair ascend.

"Nobody has ever ordered me to do that," she said with a laugh.

"Let's just get on with these lessons, okay?

For about two hours in the darkness, Ginny was able to teach me a few tricks.

"Wow, I didn't know you'll get the hang of flying this quick," she remarked while we were making our way back.

"Thanks for teaching me," I said. "Now it's my turn to tell you something." We stopped walking. Draco and I had agreed that it was time to tell at least one person, our closest friend, about our secret relationship. I was unable to choose between Harry and Ron and I know both of them would flip if I told them, so I decided on Ginny. After all, she was my closest girlfriend.

"About what?" she asked.

"You'll find out."

I led her to the Library, which was now open for a couple more hours later than before.

"Ferret, what are you doing here?" Ginny demanded when she saw Draco.

"I have as much right to be here in the library as much as you do, Carrot Top," Draco replied. "Would you and Hermione just take a seat?"

I could see the expression on Ginny's face as she heard him call me by my first name. She looked at me questioningly and I just nodded. We both took seats and waited for a few more minutes.

Soon enough, Blaise Zabini came in, with a smile across his face as soon as he saw me.

"I think I don't have to be here, mate," he said to Draco. "I think I already know."

"Well, apparently, Car-_Ginny_, has no idea," Draco replied. "So please seat down."

"Hermione, what is this all about?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Well, the thing is . . ." I began, but I couldn't find it in myself to say it to her. Some part of me knew she would explode or else walk out. I threw a look that said "help me" over to Draco.

"Hermione and I have been . . . well, a couple for about over a month already," he began. It was one of the things I loved about him. He was so cool and calm with everything. Even if that something is way beyond what other people expected of him.

"We believe it was about time to tell at least one person about it," I continued.

"You. Can't. Be. Serious," Ginny said. Blaise was quiet, but his face was stretched into a wide grin. He was probably expecting this from the time Draco requested his help for us to get to Bulgaria. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"We're very much serious, here, Ginny," Draco said. "What more proof do you need? I'm not insulting you now, am I?"

Ginny took a few deep breaths. "Then why tell me, Hermione? You can tell Harry or Ron."

"Could you imagine how they would react if any of them found out?"

Ginny contemplated on that for a while "Oh. I see what you mean."

I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please. I trust you so much. Don't tell this to anybody, okay?"

"I won't. Don't worry."

I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back just as tight. I felt the weight on my chest suddenly lighten.

"It's good to have a girlfriend," I said to Ginny blissfully.

"Yeah, it sure is," Draco muttered to himself and Blaise.

* * *

Wow, so there. Nothing real. This just had to come up. But I'm altering the middle part with some twists. I hate my freaking self!!I just can't tell you what happened. Not yet :P

Please review!!thanks for reading!!seeing the Stats page makes me so happy :)


	9. The Final Experiment

I know you guys have been waiting so long for this and I'm really sorry. It's been five months since i last updated and i resent myself :(

Just yesterday, a movie trailer began playing in my head, and I knew that it was for Mistaken Word (I get most story ideas and plotlines from trailers that play in my head). I've finally finished the outline and soon, I will be able to type more chapters of this. unfortunately, Mistaken Word will not be lasting long.

Please enjoy the supposed-to-be-final-chapter-before-the-trailer-played-in-my-head chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Final Experiment**

"Once I put the liquid in, you will see that Bowtruckle Liquid Essence creates a Palpalottic Reaction with the Fluke Diamonds," I said demonstrating to the class. In one hand I had a beaker of Fluke Diamonds and in the other a flask of Bowtruckle Liquid Essence. I gently poured the acid in the beaker and it had an immediate effect. The beaker began heating up and the Diamonds turned black. "The mixture of the Liquid and the Diamonds created heat energy and Pencillin coal, therefore proving that Palpalott's theory was right."

The class clapped, cheered and whooped when I was finished.

"Finally!" I breathed when it was over. I hugged Draco so tightly that I surprised myself. We've been so good at not showing our classmates that we were together that I wondered why I slipped only now.

To get that unfortunate event out of my mind, I approached Harry with a very relieved look. I was supposed to kiss him on the cheek, but we sort of went for the same direction, so I kissed his lips instead. I could feel my face growing hotter and Harry's face was rigid as well. Draco had one fist clenched and the class went quiet.

When class was over, he immediately grabbed his belongings and stormed out of the room. I followed him as soon as I was able to avert Ron's and Harry's attention.

I saw him slumped down on the ground, his back resting on a tree as he threw rocks into the lake.

"Draco," I said gently, "you know that it was just an accident."

He didn't say anything.

"Come on, I know you can't stay mad at me for too long," I wheedled.

Still no answer.

He wants to play rough, does he?

"_Fine,_" I said in a voice feigning anger and annoyance. "I'd better go off and snog Harry, if you don't want to, then."

Before I was able to take one step further, Draco was holding my wrists.

"You are not going _anywhere_," he said. Then he began kissing me.

"Jealous," I replied, in between breaths.

I had a strange feeling that someone was watching us, but what the hell. We were behind a bunch of trees. No one's going to see us if they tried.

***

"Hey, everybody," I said to my friends at the Gryffindor table when it was time for dinner. No one responded.

"Um, hey, Hermione," Harry said. I felt a little awkward. What did I do? _You snogged Malfoy, duh._

Nobody was watching.

_Are you sure?_

I sat down next to Harry, ignoring the voice at the back of my head. Ron began scarfing down everything he had on his plate then began to leave.

"What's his problem?" I asked Harry. He didn't say anything. I stood up and followed Ron out of the Great hall. I could feel a few Slytherin eyes on me.

Uh Oh.

"Ron!" I called down an empty hallway. "_Ron!_"

Still nothing.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

That got his attention.

"What is your _problem?_" I asked.

"You," he answered simply. I could tell that his anger was bubbling underneath.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently, knowing what I had done.

"How could you do it, Hermione?" he yelled. "It's _betrayal_ of the worst kind! Not only is he our worst enemy, but he's on the Dark Side as well."

"Stop making judgments, Ronald!" I yelled back. "You _don't know_ the person! You can't go off telling people that he's some Junior Voldemort because you may not know how the person really feels. It's not my fault you're too close-minded to even exchange a proper conversation with him! It's not _my _fault that you're so sure of what you see on the outside that you can't _bear_ to know who they really are!"

"I can't believe this," Ron said. "After all these years . . . I find out that one of _my best friends_ is some _crazed _Muggleborn who's been wanting to get on the Dark Side somehow."

He's taken it too far. I slapped Ron stronger than I did Draco back in third year.

"How—_dare_—you," I said, tears flowing. I turned around and walked away. Through my blurry vision, I could see Harry, his arms spread open. I just ran into him and cried.

"What the _hell_ did she do wrong?" he asked, then whispered soothing words to my ear as he stroked my hair.

"Well, for one, he _snogged_ a particular _ferret_," Ron said hotly. "And now she insists that Draco's nothing but a misunderstood teenager."

"That's no reason for you to call her _mad,_" Harry said.

"Fine, side with _both_ of them, then!" he screamed. I could hear him walking farther and farther away, muttering things like "fraternizing with the enemy" and "he was supposed to be against him" not caring whether he was still in earshot or not.

"Harry coaxed me into sitting down on a nearby stairwell.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I managed to say after finally calming down. "I was afraid of . . . well, that."

"It was a good thing to be afraid of," he replied. "I forgive you, you know."

"Really?"

"Well, I just can't be angry at you for so long," he said. "You were just following your heart, right? Nothing can be wrong by doing that."

"Thank you for understanding, Harry," I said, putting my head onto his shoulder again. He began stroking my hair.

"I . . . I love you, Hermione," Harry said.

"I love you too," I replied. We were best friends. He was practically my brother. We were supposed to love each other, right?

"No," he said irritably. "I meant . . . I'm _in love_ with you."

Apparently I was wrong.

"You're kidding, right?" I said.

"No I'm not."

"Stop joking, Harry," I replied, kind of irritated as well. Okay, now things were officially awkward.

"Seriously," he said, putting my hands in his and looking directly into my eyes. "I've been in love with you since . . . well, I honestly don't know."

"Oh."

You're not going to avoid me, are you?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not," I replied. "I just . . . I need a moment . . ."

I let go of his hands and stood up. I left him behind, still sitting on that stairwell, wondering whether what he did was wrong or right.

* * *

I think it's either you hate me for creating Ron this way in this chapter or you hate Ron for being this way in this chapter (haha, confusing!) All I know is, I hate Ron in this chapter :)

So, please review. I hope I get to update Jaded Emerald and/or Confusion after this :)


	10. That's What You Get

This is a pretty tiny chapter, but hey at least I updated XD

* * *

**Chapter 10: That's What You Get**

Like my usual self, I spent hours in the library. Half because of homework and half to distract myself. I knew the world would be shaken as soon as everyone finds out that Draco and I were together.

"Hermione, honey, it's late in the night," Madam Pince said. I'd built a friendly relationship with the librarian over the years. She talks to me in a calm, grandmotherly manner and remains as vicious as a harpy to the rest of the students.

I gathered my belongings and returned the books to their shelves. Saying goodnight to Madam Pince, I made my way to the Gryffindor Tower.

". . . Can't afford to lose you," a voice crooned as I was walking down a hall. I hid behind a suit of armor. It was a brunette girl talking to a blond guy. Their faces were hidden in the shadows.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" the boy said viciously. I noticed his voice immediately. A ray of moonlight lit up his face and I saw Draco. "I don't love you. I _never_ loved you."

"Never loved me?" the girl scoffed. She wrapped her arms snakily around Draco's neck. The moonlight caught her face as well. It was Pansy Parkinson. I felt my entire body shudder. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "All we need to do is bring the magic back." She kissed his neck, then the corner of his mouth. Then, she began kissing him deeply.

Soon, Draco closed his eyed. Their kiss became much rougher. Draco put two hands on her head and pulled her away.

"I told you, I don't love you!" he said even angrier.

"I think you need to think about what just happened," she said and walked away. Her footsteps soon faded. I waited for Draco to leave before putting on a Disillusionment charm on myself and ran off.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

The following morning, I jogged around the lake. I tried to look at Draco when I bumped into him on my way.

"Hey," Harry called.

"Hey," I called back. I stopped jogging. Harry caught up with me.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. "I brought breakfast. He showed me the stack of toast that he had wrapped in a napkin. I was reminded of the time when everyone hated him for being the second Hogwarts Champion and smiled.

I told him about the scene I saw the night before, carefully preventing myself from crying.

"Are you sure that he was kissing him back?" Harry asked. "Maybe he was resisting."

"Well, his eyes were closed," I said. Harry nodded in agreement and took a bite off his toast. I stared at the horizon and felt my tears begin to fall down. Soon, it was coupled with a sob. I wiped it away, feeling stupid.

"Whoa, calm down," Harry said, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tight. "I'm right here."

I smiled. "Thanks for making everything better."

"You're welcome," he replied, kissing me briefly on my lips. I felt weird, but at the same time, elated. Like I'd just taken a shot of Firewhisky.

Harry tried another kiss experimentally. Soon, his breath was in my mouth, and I closed my eyes in satisfaction. _Stop it you have a boyfriend!_

He doesn't even care that he has one! Make _me_ care!

From far away, I heard something that suddenly made me care.

"Potter!" Draco bellowed. He ran towards us and punched Harry's jaw.

"Harry!" I cried catching him before his head could hit a rock.

"Oh, so you're with him?" Draco said bitterly. "Since when?"

"He was just helping me because I was stressed out," I defended.

"Oh sure. Kiss your best friend while your boyfriend's not looking," Draco mocked. "Fine way to get rid of stress—"

"At least I don't have a midnight rendezvous with a slut!"

Draco's voice faltered. "If you're talking about last night—"

"Of course I'm talking about last night! What are you, an idiot?"

"I just caught you here snogging Potter ad now you're blaming me?"

"You know what, it's not working," I said simply. "We're through." I walked away from the scene and pushed through gossipers talking about what just happened.

* * *

And I was right! I updated after finishing both Confusion and Jaded Emerald! Hopefully I finish this one too so that I could start on my new Dramione fic. I'm still not telling the title!


	11. The Only Exception

My titles are becoming more Paramore-ish, don't you think? Well, that's just because their songs apply so well.

Hey. I'M BACK :D

Long chapter too. Yes people, I'm officially back on track. No more month-long waiting. I will finish this fic marking its anniversary.

So, please enjoy the eleventh chapter. Only 5 chapters to go!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Only Exception**

I hate him.

"I hate him so much that I'm going to explode," I said to Ginny furiously, my face streaming with hot tears produce by my pure anger. I probably looked horrid right now, but what the hell. Anyone who's been in my place would feel horrid too.

"But you still love him," Ginny replied. It wasn't a question.

"Yes!" I admitted. "That's what I hate the most about him! No matter what he does I—still—love him!"

Ginny shook her head. I stopped pacing and sat down on my bed with her.

"I've never told anyone what actually happened before my parents got divorced. You'll be the first to know.

"When I was ten, I woke up without Will in his crib and Dad crying on the couch downstairs. He was murmuring swear words. I wanted to ask him what had happened. But Mom was gone. Will was gone. What is there left to ask? I just sat beside my father and tried to comfort him.

"After an hour, dad was finally calm enough to tell me what happened. Mum had fallen in love with another man in California during one of her trips. Her following 'business trips' were mere rendezvous meetings with that man. She broke up with Dad because she fell out of love with him.

"That day, I promised myself that I'd focus on my studies. I'd never fall in love. I'll stay single for my Dad. When I told him that, he said that it's okay to fall in love as long as I know how to stand up when I hit the ground too hard. Instead, I promised to fall in love only when absolutely necessary.

"Apparently, I told myself that I'd instantly fall for any guy who proved me wrong. For years I believed that Draco was nothing but a stupid, prejudiced jerk who, just like his father, is crazed about the Dark Arts. In a month he was able to prove to me that he was as good as any of Gryffindor. He acted like a gentleman, he showed concern, he made me smile and he loved me. Honestly, Ginny, how could you not fall for him when he's like that?

"Deep inside, something was telling me that love never lasts, that maybe he was just playing around, but I decided to take the risk. He became the only exception to all my promises. It was hard distancing myself from him, especially when he's the one who approaches.

"And now, look what happened. I fell for him. It was apparently all just a dream."

"It's not a dream, 'Mione," Ginny comforted me. "I've seen the way he looks at you. You know I'd be the first one to object when I see something wrong. Well, besides Harry and Ron of course, but they didn't know at the time. The reason why I didn't throw a hissy fit in the library was because I can see how much he loves you. Right then and there, I see some sort of connection between you two. I was astonished, because I never that that'll happen in real life."

"But it's all gone now," I said.

"No. It's not yet gone. I bet he's probably crying all over Blaise now," Ginny said with a laugh. I managed a weak smile.

"I doubt it," I replied bitterly. "I bet he's alone in his dorm with _Pansy_."

"Oh, shut up, Little Miss Pessimist," Ginny said, hitting my head playfully. "You still love him. He still loves you. It's just a tiny misunderstanding."

"A tiny misunderstanding that led to the anger of my best friends and my broken heart," I said. I lied down and covered my head with a pillow. "Life sucks."

"I have to go down, Hermione," Ginny said. Maybe she was tired of listening to me. "I promised I'd meet Blaise near the lake."

I raised my hand with the thumb up so that she'd know it's fine. I felt the weight leave my bed and soon heard the door close.

Wait, did she just say she's meeting with _Blaise_?

* * *

Ginny's POV

No way are those two separating. They are meant for each other. I _feel _it. And so does Blaise. That's why we have to come up with a plan to bring them back together.

"Hey, am I late?" I asked as I plopped down under the tree beside Blaise.

"Right on time," he replied. "I just got here."

"So, any ideas?" I asked.

"Nah. It seems pretty impossible," he replied shaking his head. "They _are _two people on different poles of the magnet."

"That's why they're perfect," I replied. "You know how two pieces of paper fit perfectly after you rip them apart? That no other piece of paper will fit any of those two?"

"Yeah."

"That's the same with people," I continued. "Everyone in this world is different. We are all puzzle pieces. We spend our lives looking for our perfect halves.

"Now, look at Hermione and Malfoy. They're very different from all of us. When they found each other, that's when the puzzle pieces clicked. What was missing in Malfoy was filled by Hermione. What was missing in Hermione was filled by Malfoy."

"I get it," Blaise replied, a smile slowly spreading wide across his face. "Now, any plans?"

"I have the perfect one," I replied with a smirk. I leaned in and whispered my plan in his ear.

I was sort of distracted. He smells sort of . . . different today.

"Awesome!" Blaise replied, facing me before I could even move my face away. His breath whipped my face. _Whoa_.

I caught myself staring at him. He was staring back. Okay, what on earth is going on?

"Um, should we get started?" he asked. Awkward.

"Yeah. We should."

* * *

Hermione's POV

It was great of Ginny to come up with this Girls' Day out on Hogsmeade, even if it was just the two of us. We went back to the castle happy and both of us decided to rest by the lake. Ginny was giving both of us tummy aches by doing perfect impressions of everyone.

"I remember that day in History of Magic," she began. "Everyone was so hyper. And then Draco goes 'I love you, Hermione' and you say 'I love you too.'"

She said all of these in a perfect imitation of my and Draco's voices. But when I remember that day, all the events that happened that made Draco and I realize how much we were in love with each other plays back in my head.

"Hermione, you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I replied. Duh. I wasn't. My eyes were blurry with tears that I were resisting to let flow.

"Ha ha, liar," Ginny said in amusement, pointing at the tears. "You are obviously still in love with him."

"I don't know—"

"Don't you dare try deny it," Ginny said menacingly. "Admit you still love him."

"Okay . . . I still love Draco," I mumbled.

"What? What is that? I didn't hear you."

"I still love Draco," I said louder.

"Say it loud, say it proud, my dear."

"I still love Draco Malfoy!" I screamed. Wow. That felt good. I smiled.

"I still love Hermione Granger!" I heard someone scream from the other side of the lake. I looked over and saw Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Blaise Zabini.

"Hallelujah!" Ginny said. She ran over to Blaise Zabini and high-fived when they met. Draco and I slowly walked until we were only inches from each other.

"What you said—is that true?" I asked.

"Does this prove it?" he asked. And he held my face and kissed me. Ginny and Blaise cheered and applauded form the background.

* * *

So, I hope you guys like it. BTW, to my readers out there who are of the Islam religion, Happy Hari Raya :D

I'll update again. Maybe tomorrow? I hope so. If not, next week. Promise.

See you guys soon! Thanks for reading! Please review :D


	12. Another Mistake

I have news. I dunno whether it's good or bad, though. I finished writing Mistaken Word today. All I have left is the chore of encoding.

Anyhoo, here are two chapters for you guys. :)

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Another Mistake**

"I seriously think Blaise and Ginny should run a match-making business," Draco said. It's only been a day since the two hatched up a plan to make us up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they already do," I replied. I plopped down under the biggest tree near the lake. Draco lied down and put his head on my thighs. I began playing with his hair.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they announced their engagement any time soon," he replied. I looked at him, my eyes wide. "What? They made _us_ happen. What if they suddenly realize that they're meant to be as well?"

"I seriously can't imagine Ginny snogging Blaise," I said with disgust.

"No one ever imagined _us_ snogging before," Draco said. "Not even walking together, holding hands, having cheesy conversations, laughing . . ."

"Okay, Draco, I get it."

"Well, look at us now," he continued. "We're professionals."

I just laughed and kissed him.

"Wait, is Blaise any good?" I asked.

"Good in what?"

"Snogging."

"Duh, all Slytherins are," he replied.

"We may be up to some competition then," I pointed out. "I mean, Ginny's lips are practically magnets."

"We can't let those two beat us," Draco said. "Maybe we should practice."

He sat up properly and began kissing me. I kissed him back earnestly. At times we would run out of breath, but after a gulp of air, we'd dive right back in, one kiss after the other. The kisses got rougher and rougher and soon both of us were lying on the grass.

"That was good," I said. The wind was probably knocked out of me.

"Yeah it was," he replied, also gasping for air. "Ready to take it to the next level?"

He couldn't possibly be talking about—? Oh, _hell_ no.

"Um . . . uh . . . n-not really," I replied nervously.

"That's okay," he replied. "I can wait."

I just smiled weakly. I don't think I'll ever be ready for that.

* * *

For the following, reader discretion is advised. I'm sorry if this and that kissing scene up there are epic fails. I just don't do this sorta thing. I'm conservative this way.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I'll be waiting for the day when she'll be ready. I just don't know how long that'll take. A week. A month. Maybe a year. I can't wait that long.

My relationship with Pansy wasn't really based on love. It was more on _making it_, if you know what I mean.

I knew I slept thinking about my "dates" with Pansy, but my dream was to . . . vivid.

Pansy was in my dormitory asking me to come with her. I just followed, thinking it was just a dream. She led me to the Room of Requirement. It was a place I knew well. Pansy and I had our "dates" here.

"Now, I want you to take my clothes off," Pansy ordered.

"Wait, _what?_"

"You heard me. I'm asking you to take my clothes off, Draco," she said in a seductive voice. "Just like we used to."

"Okay, it's obviously time to wake up, so goodbye, dream-Pansy." I pinched myself, but I didn't wake up.

"It's not a dream, Draco," she said. "We're going to relive the old times. I know Hermione's not brave enough to do this with you, so I'm here to fulfill your needs."

Frankly, she was right. I just can't wait forever. A guy has his needs. And this is one of them.

Besides, she'll never find out.

* * *

It's either you hate me for making Draco look bad or hate Draco for being bad. Oh, you're reading! Right, sorry . . .

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"It's only been a week and you look absolutely glowing," Harry commented. "It' like you didn't even fight at all."

"Feels like it, too," I replied. I just couldn't help but smile all the time. It's like the corners of my mouth were tied to my cheeks. "Maybe you should ask Ginny to pair you up with somebody."

"I'd rather not," he replied. "They're busy with their new project."

"Who?" I asked.

"Ron and Luna," he said.

"Seriously, these two see a lot in weird pairings," I remarked.

"True," he agreed.

The two of us just laughed as we walked down the empty corridor. It felt nice to be best friends with Harry. He was truly a guy for all occasions. He could easily be my brother, my best friend, my father, my butler, my teacher. All that's left is lover.

"Blaise!" I heard Ginny cry from the next hallway. Harry and I ran quietly and listened from the corner.

"You were taking it too far," I heard Blaise say in a voice that scared me. "I can't believe you're my best friend! I can't believe you'd dare do something that would hurt someone as gentle as Hermione! I can't believe you'd do _that!_"

I've heard enough.

"Do what?" I asked, revealing myself. Draco looked at me like he just saw a Dementor. I could feel Harry behind me. "What could you possibly have done this time?"

Everyone was silent. Apparently, no one planned on telling me had I not walked in the scene.

"WHAT DID HE DO?" I bellowed. My knees were shaking. My palms were turning cold. I looked at Draco. His hair was disheveled. Then I noticed something else.

His shirt was buttoned only halfway. I saw plea in his eyes.

"Tell me you just didn't—" I was too stunned to continue. I immediately figured out what happened. I was glad Harry was behind me. I immediately collapsed in his arms and began crying.

"Hermione, I'm sorry—"

"_Sorry?_" I repeated angrily. "All you can say is _sorry_? What's done is done, Draco. You can't take back what you just did with a single word."

"Hermione, I love you—"

"That's what you always say," I said simply. I let go of Harry and ran to the portrait hole. I pushed past people, eager to get to my dormitory before I completely fall apart.

* * *

I think you guys hate me now, right? It's just like Confusion. I made their lives miserable. But that is completely essential. It hurts me to hurt Hermine, but it's all part of the plot to a great ending (I hope).

Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	13. Looks Like A Solo Tonight

Warning: This chapter is a little...sadistic.**

* * *

******

Chapter 13: Looks Like a Solo Tonight

"He's outside," Ginny said.

"I don't care."

"He hasn't moved from that spot in seven hours. He missed dinner."

"Let him starve. I'm sure that that Parkinson slut would feed him."

"He just wants to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Hermione, at least hear him out."

"And then stop all his suffering? No way."

"This is so unlike you."

"People change."

"Don't let a jerk change you."

Good point. "Fine."

Ginny, Ron and Harry all accompanied me to the portrait hole, but they didn't walk outside.

"Hermione," Draco said. He was in a sorry state. I've never seen him so unkempt in my life. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I didn't come to reconcile," I said. "I'm just here so we can get this foolishness over with."

"Hermione, don't—"

"You're asking me to stay?" I scoffed. "In. Your. Dreams."

"It was nothing," he said, trying too hard to convince me. "Pansy cornered me."

"What a load of bull crap," I replied. "Stop playing with my heart, Draco. It's not a playground. All your words were sweet, Draco, but soon they'll all turn bitter."

"Hermione, please," he begged. "I promise to never hurt you again. I promise never to talk to her. Ever."

"Promise is a huge word, Draco," I said. "It's like a sword that keeps on digging in deeper and deeper every time it gets broken."

"Hermione . . ."

"I've watched too much movies, I guess," I said with a bitter smile as tears flowed down my face. "I believed too much in happy-ever-afters. I grew up reading and believing fairytales . . . princes, princesses, huge castles, true love's first kiss. Maybe they're meant to be just parts of the movies and story books. Maybe they were meant to be just beautiful figments of my imagination."

"I'll be your prince," Draco said. "We'll live happily-ever-after. I just need another chance, Hermione."

I shook my head. "I just stopped believing in them, Draco," I said. "Don't make me hurt myself by believing again."

I walked back to the portrait hole.

"What happened?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"What should have happened months ago," I replied. I wordlessly went back to my dormitory and cried myself to sleep.

"Hermione, please eat," Harry pleaded a week after I finished things with Draco. "I'm getting worried."

"I'm perfectly fine," I replied. This was true. I didn't feel anymore. Only my brain worked. My heart was completely dead. All I felt was numbness.

"You haven't eaten properly since that night," he pressed on.

"Don't worry about me," I said. I stood up to prepare for my next class. Somehow, the world was spinning. I was finding it hard to breathe. "I'm . . . fine . . ."

Then everything went black.

I woke up on a soft bed in the Hospital Wing. Harry was asleep, his head resting on his arms crossed on my bed. The sky was dark, so I guessed that it was in the middle of the night.

Why hadn't I fallen for Harry instead? I should have been better. My heart need not have torn apart. Harry would have taken better care of me.

I stroked his hair and his scar. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled seeing that I was awake.

"I told you, you should've at least eaten something," he said groggily.

"Remind me to listen to you next time."

"Sure," he agreed. "Love you."

"You too."

Life would've been a tad easier.

* * *

I don't know about you guys, but writing this lifted a lot of weight off my chest.

Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	14. He Sets Me Free

I know I said that I'll finish this on the anniversary, but I was busy this week. I had training for my journalism contest which happened today. Anyhoo, here we are.

Oh yeah. We finish today.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: He Sets me Free**

I became more and more alive as the weeks passed by. A month before our final exams, I was feeling like my usual self. Things will never be the way they were. It's like writing on paper. Even if you erase all the writing, you'll know that there was something written there.

Ron and Luna are now dating; apparently, both Ginny and Blaise have foresight. For some reason, though, they haven't seen their potential as a couple.

I totally have nothing against Slytherins now, though I haven't completely moved on. Draco and I don't speak to each other, but at least he stopped being a bully, a jerk and a playboy altogether.

Things with Harry were different, however. We were in some sort of relationship, but I really don't have any feelings for him. I love him, yes, but only as a brother. I feel bad for leading him on, so I thought I'd better end this before it gets worse.

"Why does everything have to happen at the lake?" I wondered out loud while Harry and I were having a post-studying picnic.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "Maybe because it's a perfect-for-anything scene. The lighting's good, the space is good . . ."

"And so is the food," I added jokingly.

"I swear, I helped the house elves prepare this," he said with a laugh. My smile faded, remembering that someone told me that about a treacle tart. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, actually," I replied. I hesitated for a while before blurting out, "We've got to stop this Harry. I feel like such a flirt for leading you on for so long."

"It's okay," he replied to my surprise. "I mean, I haven't taken care of you all this time because I was hoping that you might fall in love with me. If it's not gonna happen, it's not gonna happen, right? I'm your best friend. It's my duty to take care of you no matter the odds."

"It's just that . . . whatever I do there's still something missing," I said. "I have everything right now, all the people around me are happy. I can't just say I am because I feel . . . numb."

"You still love him, don't you?" he asked.

"I think I do," I replied in a small voice.

"Then go tell him."

"You're not mad or anything?"

"Why would I get mad at you for falling and staying in love?" he replied. "And . . . I guess I love you so much that I'll let Malfoy win this time. You know what they say, if you love her set her free, because if you're meant to be she'll come back."

"When did you become such a hopeless romantic?" I asked.

"I've fallen in and out of love way too many times," he replied. "I'm bound to learn something."

* * *

I wish more best friends were like this. Your best friend isn't supposed to leave you when he's done with what he needs. He shouldn't be using you. He shouldn't talk to you just because he needs something.

BUT THAT'S ANOTHER STORY :D


	15. Don't Forget

Official last chapter. thank you for the support. I love you guys! :D**

* * *

******

Chapter 15: Don't Forget

Only a week to go before NEWTs, but Harry, Ginny, Ron and the rest are out on the Quidditch Pitch preparing for tomorrow's finals. I made my way to the lake alone, armed with my study materials.

Someone was already under the tree where I planned to study when I got there. But it wasn't _any_ someone.

It was none other than Draco.

I was preparing to leave, but he turned and saw me. Shit, this was nowhere near good.

"Um, uh, I'll just go to the library. I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll just . . . um . . . leave," I mumbled almost incoherently.

"Hermione," Draco called. "Can we talk for a while?"

"Um . . . uh, sure," I replied. I slowly walked to where he was and put my things down.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"Um, pretty good," I replied. _Liar. You miss him._

"Ginny and Blaise seem to be happy with what they do," he said.

"Yeah, they've made a lot of people happy," I agreed. "It's a wonderful talent. I think we're their only failed project."

Draco and I stayed quiet, but it was too awkward.

"Why are we talking again?" Draco asked.

"You asked me to, now here we are," I replied.

Another moment of awkward silence.

"How're you and Harry?" he asked. "You're going out, right?"

"Not exactly," I replied. "I never really had any special feelings for him."

"Look, I don't know how life's been for you, but I feel like I don't even _live _anymore," he began. 'I feel stupid for doing . . . that thing that broke us apart. I can't stop thinking about you. I just love you, okay? I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. The reason why I always say that is because it's true. Ginny and Blaise did not make a failure out of us. They weren't crazy when they paired us up."

He said those words angrily, but since we were making awkward confessions, I figured, why not?

"You don't know how much it hurts _me_ that I led Harry on for so long," I began "when all this time . . . I was still in love with you."

I stopped talking and just stared at the lake. The giant squid did a back flip, as if in celebration.

"Do you know how much it hurts to be in love with the person you're supposed to hate the most?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "That's how I felt before I even told you I loved you in History of Magic."

"Wow, everything does happen here," I remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"We had some of our best time here . . . the world found out we were together . . . we made up . . . I ended things with Harry," I said. "And now I'm talking to you again."

"So you're saying let's start over again?"

"Hey," I replied. "Why not?"

I felt a lot better after I made things up with Draco. It was easier to review, I felt a lot happier and the NEWTs just came and went. Everything happened too fast. I didn't notice that graduation was only two days away.

I've already spent more than my fair share of stay in Hogwarts. I should have been here only for seven years, but today marks my eighth time of saying goodbye to Hogwarts, and this time I won't be going back for a long time.

"Hi," a voice said timidly from behind me. I was just relaxing at the lake. For once, I can stop worrying about my studies.

"Hi Draco," I replied. I invited him to sit beside me under the tree.

"Congrats, he said as he sat down. "I heard you're on top of the class."

"Thanks," I replied. "You're second, right?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter," he said. "I don't have the one thing I want, though, so the awards are pointless."

"I agree," I replied. "So what are you going to do after all this?"

"I don't know, really," he said, shrugging. "You?"

"I might go to University," I answered. "Then maybe I'll come back to the Wizarding World. I just need a break from it, I guess."

"That's um . . . good," he said.

We were silent for a while, mainly because there was nothing left to talk about. I wanted to tell him that I was still crazy in love with him.

"Damn, why does everything have to happen here?" he said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and said the words I only heard in movies.

"I never want to be without you," he said, frankly and simply. "Everything about us either ends or starts here. What's important is I got that out. When we stopped being together, that's when I realized that a mistaken word can be the beginning of everything. That's when I realized that I can't live without you."

I just stared at him, too speechless to reply and too stunned to move.

"My mother gave me this ring," he said as he fished a small velvet box from his pocket. "She told me to give it to the one person I want to be with forever. I gave it back to her, saying that she was that person. She smiled at me and said that I'll understand soon.

"I'm only seventeen, but now I understand that you're that person. I know that you're the one I want to spend my life with forever."

The sparkling ring he presented in front of me stopped my breathing.

"I . . . I can't—"

"You don't have to answer immediately," he said. Like I said, our story either ends or begins here. Well, I think this is the beginning. We have an entire story ahead of us. This is simply a reminder that wherever you go, you'll always have something to come back to.

My eyes were blurred once again, this time not because of angry tears, but because of tears my childhood dreams and juvenile beliefs created.

"Don't worry," I replied. "I'll never forget."


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue. Mistaken Word ends here. I'm so thankful for all of you guys who made it from day one up to this far. It's been an awesome year, but really. It's nothing now. I encourage you guys to read Jaded Emerald if you haven't read it yet. It's sort of a tie in with this.**

* * *

******

Epilogue: Fifteen Not-So-Quiet Years Later

Life is never a routine. It's not always about waking up and waiting for the day to end, falling asleep and falling back into the same pattern. There may be some days when similar things happen, but every day is unique.

Today was one of those days when I hoped that everything will work out just fine.

"Mum, I'll be fine, promise," Stacey reassured me as we made our way to Platform 9 ¾. Draco was a bit busy with Stacey's trunk and the twins. Liam was holding onto her big sister.

"I need you to promise to write," I said.

"I promise," she replied.

"Good girl," I replied, kissing her forehead.

All six of us went through the brick wall and were greeted by the scarlet train known as the Hogwarts Express. The whistle sounded. We only had a minute before she has to go.

"Remember we don't care what house you're in," Draco said. "Though it'll be better if you're in Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Don't let studies get in the way of social life," I advised.

"Make sure to audition for Quidditch."

"Draco!"

"What, I thought you wanted her to have a social life?" he asked. "And another thing . . ." he knelt in front of his daughter. "Be careful with what you say. One mistaken word can change your life forever."

"I'll remember," Stacey reassured her father.

The whistle sounded one last time. Draco handed me Steve and Annie. Liam and Draco accompanied Stacey to her compartment. I asked him to make sure that Stacey was sitting with Dexter, Ron and Luna's son and Axel, Ginny and Blaise's son. The two eventually found out that they were made for each other.

Now, I could see all the couples that the two made. Their foresight was truly powerful and creepy most of the time.

I watched as my daughter stuck her head out the window and waved goodbye while the train slowly moved.

"Say goodbye to Stacey," I cooed at Steve and Annie. Liam and Draco were already beside me, waving as well.

The train slowly gained speed and disappeared.

I found myself crying for no apparent reason whatsoever.

"They grow up so fast," Draco remarked.

"I'll say," I agreed. "We've come a long way since all that childishness. To think it came from a single mistake."

"Best mistake I made my whole life."

* * *

In case you're wondering what happened with Harry, he ended up with a Muggle named Charlotte. HAHA.

Once again, thank you all so much for an awesome year! Mistaken Word has been one of my most successful stories EVER.

Until the next Dramione, _If We Fall In Love. _Test chapters already up.

LOVE LOVE LOVE!

-mspolapotter XD


End file.
